


Quiet Study Time

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Reader is male, just let them have their moment, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Just a little casual day at Kosei High School





	Quiet Study Time

The school you had recently started to attend was relatively nice. The classes were all nice and the teachers were extremely friendly and eager to see your upcoming potential. Your artistic skills, in your opinion, was not one of the best ones. You saw much more potential featured in some of the other artists. One of the artists you saw the most creative influences was that of Yusuke Kitagawa.

You had noticed his talent the moment you had set foot in Kosei High School. His art was displayed almost all over the place, and even being a pupil to Madarame had it perks. His name was almost all over the school, but in this particular instance, it seemed like that name was all over you.

Yusuke had taken you by the arm and drug you to the nearby empty classroom and pressed you up against a wall, pinning you with his own body. He just glared at you, sending shivers down your spine and making your face tint with pink.

“Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to concentrate on my masterpieces when you just flaunt yourself around like that?” 

Flaunt myself around? Like what exactly? You had thought to yourself, if anyone was flaunting around here it would be him. You had barely heard anyone speak your name, let alone one of the best students in Kosei High School speak it.

“Y-Yusuke, I don't understand what you me-..” 

Your words were silenced with his mouth. His lips forcibly on yours and kissing you hard. You didn't pull away or anything, no squirming of the slightest. In fact, you kissed him back just as hard and passionately. You could feel his face heat up from the sheer fact of this. Your hands quickly went to his shirt and tugged at it, exposing his chest. 

“H-hey-”

“Don't worry about it, I'll buy you a new shirt for your uniform.” You spoke almost confidently and as you removed his shirt, next came unfastening his pants and tugging those down. As you tugged them down, you knelt down as well. Watching his expression for any signs of uneasiness, you decided that this motive was alright with him.

You nuzzled his crotch gently, feeling him harden more under your cheek and his moans were so soft to the ear. His hand rested on the top of your head and almost coaxed you into how he wanted you to move. Your breath was warm on his clothed dick and he so badly wanted to take you right then and there. He knew that wouldn't happen, so he was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

You tugged his boxers down as well and finally freed him, your hands immediately wrapping around his length and stroking him to complete hardness. Watching the pre drip down his tip down his shaft was beautiful on it's own and you could feel yourself get harder from watching how his cock looked.

Yusuke had noticed your erection and knelt down as well, cupping your face and kissing you again. There may have been a lot of tension between the two of you, and damned be if it wasn't getting fixed right now. He pulled away from the kiss and stood both of you up, turning you to face one of the desks and tugged your pants down then along with your boxers. Rutting himself against you with almost a frantic pace, your moans turned into soft hitches of your breath. He frequently rubbed his tip against your hole and tested it out a few times, gradually pushing in and then back out. 

He was teasing you like no other and it felt amazing. You gripped onto the edge of the desk and panted more frequently. He was going to take you here and now and you were very willing to give it all to him. His cock was leaking more pre onto your hole and almost lubing it up.

“Do you want me?” Was all he asked and you just nodded, afraid to say anything as it may come out as a moan or a whimper. Begging wasn't really your forte. 

His cock lined up with your hole and slowly started to push in. This wasn't a first time putting anything in there for you, so you knew what to expect as the familiar burn came back into play. His pre had helped lube you up and he was going very slow and gentle about this. 

Everything felt right in the moment, until you heard a very satisfied groan from him. He was fully hilted into you. You felt very full and his cock was already up against your prostate. Was he really that long that I hadn't noticed? You had thought to yourself and shifted your hips, both of you moaning loudly. Your cock rubbed up against the desk and was getting your own pre on it. 

“Yusuke please, fuck me~” Your moans and pleas came out silently but he had heard them. Very slowly he started thrusting into you and with time started to pick up the pace. Until he was finally slamming into your stretched hole. His cock felt heavenly inside of you and your moans were turning into full on whimpers at this point. 

He was ramming into you so hard that the desk was scooting slightly and you felt some of your cum release onto the desk, not a full on orgasm at least. His hands gripped onto your shoulders as you heard small noises come from his throat. The sounds he was making sounded like he was close and you were okay with him cumming inside of you.

You raised your hips up more and presented yourself to him, to which his hands moved from your shoulders to your hips. Groaning to himself and you heard him swear under his breath. You gripped the desk harder as more cum came from your cock, dripping onto the floor which each thrust from Yusuke. Your voice got more silent as he kept thrusting harder and harder. 

You felt your orgasm quickly approaching as his cock rubbed up against your prostate, a quiet, “Cum for me~” was all you heard until your knees buckled and you came onto the floor. Moaning out Yusuke's name in tandem as he came quickly and deeply into you. Filling your hole to the brim and pulling out slowly, cumming all over your hole as well. 

“Looks so good... Like my new masterpiece.” Yusuke said with a grin as he helped you to the floor. Placing a towel underneath of you to absorb anything. You leaned against him and smiled, “Take a quick rest, we still have school for the afternoon classes.” You nodded to him and closed your eyes and you felt his head rest upon yours then, both of you dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, be sure to tell your friends


End file.
